


Kitten Whims

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: And he really loves that kitten, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Nagisa is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa adopts a Kitten on a whim. (Back story as to how Rin Rei and Nagisa acquired their cat Omelette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Whims

Nagisa hums softly as he skips his way to the train station while staring at his phone. He’s reading his text messages with a small frown at the messages he recieved. Rin and Rei both would be getting home late today because of work. It wasn’t the first time their jobs had done this but it was always disappointing nonetheless. Realizing he had a little extra time to himself Nagisa turns away from the train station and to the direction of his favorite ice cream shop. It's a short trip and it had been a while since he had been there. By a while that actually means a week. He smiles and waves to the worker behind the counter as he enters. Nagisa had frequented that place enough times to become a regular face. 

“Hello Nagisa-san! Welcome back. Will you be having your normal choice or something different?” the girl with blue hair greets. Nagisa hums in thought as he looks over the flavors. The special thing about this shop was that every week they changed the last three flavors. The blonde peers at the ice cream and notices a new flavor that catches his eye.

“I think I'll have strawberry ice cream and mango ice cream mixed together today actually please!” Nagisa announces happily wanting to try the newest flavor. The girl nods and rings up his perchance. Nagisa takes a seat at the booth deciding to stay and eat instead of walking and eating. He did enough walking at work anyway. It made no sense to do even more walking.

“So what’s new Ri-chan?” Nagisa asks as the Ritsuko prepares his frozen treat. She looks thoughtful for a moment as she works before lighting up with happiness.

“Oh Nagisa-san the owner of the shop has a cat and she recently had kittens!” She answers with pure excitement. She set the ice cream down in front of Nagisa who happily digs in.

“Oh gosh kittens! How many?” Nagisa questions with a mouth full of ice cream.

“Five kittens in total, one girl and five boys.” She tells him with a smile. 

“Will Junichi-kun be keeping them all?”

“No he’s looking for homes for them.” Ri tells him.

Nagisa gives a thoughtful hum at this wondering he’d be able to take one home. He loves cats but because one of his sister’s was allergic he never got the chance to get one. Sadly now that he was older the odds of getting one was still very slim. Since no one was home enough to watch out for a kitten. It would be tough raising a kitten at the same time while working. Nagisa tapped his spoon against his bowl deep in thought.

“Is it possible for me to see them?” Nagisa finally questions. Ritsuoka shrugs and excuses herself to check with the store owner. Not even five minutes later a tall man with the side of his dark green hair shaved off appears along with Ritsuko. He grins happily and leans against the counter staring Nagisa down.

“So Ri-chan here says you’d like to see the kittens?” Junichi confirms. Nagisa nods his head since his mouth is full of ice cream. Junichi waits for Nagisa to finish his ice cream before guiding him to the back of the store. The shop had a second floor which most people didn’t know about save for workers and close family. Once up on the second floor Nagisa spotted a box in the middle of the floor. He rushes to the box and peers inside unprepared for the cute onslaught. There’s a very tired looking mama cat and five kittens purring as her kittens crowded her. She waved her stubby tail lazily and Nagisa realized that the Queen was a bob tail. 

All of the kittens were mewling and eating expect one who looks drastically smaller than the rest of its litter mates. The kitten is crying out as it tries to nudge its way to get food to. Nagisa can’t help but feel empathetic towards the struggling little kitten. He was considered the runt of his family to for some time. Always getting pushed around not only by his sister but his peers to. Nagisa reaches out and helps the kitten find a spot among its siblings. Then kitten manages to get a quick meal in before getting pushed back to the outside. Instead the kitten wobbles over to Nagisa's outstretched hand and rubs against it.

“Oh ho ho! So you’ve both taken a liking to each other huh?” Junichi chuckles as Nagisa blushes slightly. He gently rubs the kittens head with a finger enjoying the purr she gave.

“It just looked like that one needed a little help is all.” Nagisa explains.

“I have to bottle feed her most days because she gets pushed to the side so much.” Junichi tells him with a sad sigh. Nagisa frowns at this and stares at the kitten for a while longer not saying anything. With a sudden fierce protectiveness over the kitten Nagisa makes his choice then and there.

“I’ll be taking her with me.” Nagisa declares. Junichi looks surprised at how serious Nagisa sounds and nods in response. The kittens are old enough to be parted from their mother but because the kitten Nagisa wanted was still so small she’d have to be bottle fed for a while to get the proper amount of nutrients. Nagisa accepted this condition and asked for a list of things he’d need to get. Once they settled everything Nagisa was leaving with a shopping list in his pocket and a small box with a mewling kitten inside.

“Ah I guess I let my emotions get the best of me didn’t I?” Nagisa chuckles as he looks down at the kitten while walking to the train station. She meows at him and rolls over in her box trying to catch her short tail. Nagisa smiles at this and slowly accepts the fact he randomly decided to adopt the cat. He boards the train and hugs the box close to keep it from vibrating too much during the ride. He already had kitten formula and two bottles thanks to Junichi so he wouldn’t have to worry about food for a moment. Now all he really had to worry about was telling Rin and Rei what he had done. 

\--

After struggling to get into the apartment using only one hand Nagisa set to work. First he found a safe place for the kitten to rest. He set the box on the living couch and covered it with a blanket. The kitten was sleeping now so he could relax slightly and focus on the master plan he had formed while on the train. Nagisa cleaned up the living room as a part of the first phase. Organizing their DVDs and video games, locating the remotes, dusting everything off, watering plants, and straightening any crooked item to make everything neat. The living room was a quick clean and he was done in a matter of minutes thankfully. The bathroom and their bedroom took a little longer to clean but once he was done he found that he had about an hour or two left till they returned.

What he really needed to focus on was the kitchen. 

Nagisa hums happily as he starts prepping for the main attack of his master plan. 

**Dinner.**

Nagisa had surprised Rin and Rei with his excellent cooking skills, the only thing his second oldest sister gave him that he cared for. Luckily his boyfriends had somewhat similar tastes so it was easy to decide on a meal to prepare. Just when he was about to start cooking a loud meow stopped him in his tracks. Quickly Nagisa rushed to living room to see the kitten trying to climb out of the box. Stifling his laughter Nagisa gently nudges the kitten back down and picks of the box.

“Better have you in the same room as me.” Nagisa muses as he sets the box on the kitchen table.

Cooking was much more fun with a kitten to keep him company. Nagisa realized now why people end up talking to their pets. It made for a deeper connection with them plus it was nice to see the kitten acknowledge his voice. As the rice cooked and the salmon baked in the oven Nagisa decided it was time to feed the new kitten. He prepared a bottle of kitten formula and cradled the kitten in his arm while bottle feeding her. 

"Oh your eyes are different colors! What a special one you are." Nagisa beams as he nuzzles the kitten. Nagisa sat there in the chair murmuring possible names to call her as he fed the kitten. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that content and at peace. This kitten was already changing his life for the better. He was so caught up in in the moment he almost didn’t hear his boyfriends return home.

“Nagisa are you cooking?” Rin shouts from the doorway earning a scolding from Rei who actually cares about the fact other residents needed sleep. Nagisa sets the kitten in her box and rushes to greet his boyfriends. Nagisa throws his arms around them to pull them in for a kiss. He hangs off of them for a moment before letting go to smile brightly at them.

“I sure am! I even cleaned the living room, bathroom, and our bedroom!” He announces proudly. Rei looks pleased with this information and thanks Nagisa as he takes off his shoes.

“What occasion did we forget.” Rin joked as he takes off his coat.

“Why the adoption of course!” Nagisa exclaims with fake sadness as he runs to the kitchen fake sobbing. Rin and Rei are utterly confused until Nagisa returns with a small cardboard box. "Don't you remember?" He holds the box out to them and removes the blanket cover it to reveal it's contents. The two look inside and curiously to find a tiny kitten chewing on her paw.

“I’m thinking about calling her Omelette.”


End file.
